Kiss Me
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: Kanou y Yukimura se han quedado encerrados en un cuarto de utileria... ¿que pasará cuando Soutarou ve al vicepresidente con el uniforme de las mujeres?, ¿acaso confesarán sus sentimientos?...  yaoi  Drabble


****¡No me maten!, este es un pequeño intento para que Kaicho-Wa tuviera Yaoi, es un pequeño drabble, así que espero que les guste

**Declaimer: **Kaicho-wa Maid sama no me pertenece

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss Me<strong>

**Kanou Soutarou x Yukimura Souichirou**

Sus miradas estaban fijas en el suelo, ningún era capaz de articular palabra alguna, sus cuerpos estaban totalmente tensos, las mejillas sonrosadas de los dos mostraban la vergüenza e incomodidad que sentían en ese preciso momento, no sabían porque habían terminado en esa extraña posición, todo sucedió extremadamente rápido como para que hubieran podido actuar, pero por alguna manera no querían moverse del lugar en donde estaban; por un lado, Kanou se encontraba arreglando utilería en un muy angosto cuarto, cuando de pronto se escuchó un estruendoso sonido provocado por varias féminas y luego vio como el vice-presidente se encontraba recostado sobre su pecho, con un muy tierno sonrojo y con varias lágrimas intentando escaparse de sus dilatados orbes cafés…

-¿te encuentras bien? –Logra preguntar lleno de pena-

-Kanou-kun –su voz era muy suave y delicada, pero al mismo tiempo agitada y temblorosa, idéntica a cuando lo comparan con una chica por su afeminada figura- eso… eso creo

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la nula distancia que tenían sus cuerpos, y tampoco se habían dado cuenta que misteriosamente se acababa de cerrar la puerta de esa habitación con seguro, solo estaban preocupándose en ese momento para poder regular su agitado ritmo cardiaco

-¿Qué te pasó vicepresidente? –de repente el calor del diminuto lugar en el cual se encontraban empezaba a aumentar, sus manos estaban sudorosas, y la chaqueta que siempre usaba empezaba a estorbar… estaba sofocándose demasiado-

-yo… todo fue rápido… la presidenta me pidió el favor de que fuera el representante del consejo estudiantil en la reunión de las estudiantes de la preparatoria –el nerviosismo se adueñaba cada vez más de él- luego de que todo estuviera bien, me agarraron para que posara el nuevo uniforme que ellas quieren usar…

¿Nuevo uniforme?... ¿le habían vestido de esa manera?, ahora que Soutarou se fijaba en el pequeño de Yukimura se daba cuenta de su aspecto, una diminuta falda de color verde, una blusa manga larga con bordado verde en el final, un chaleco amarillo _algo_ pegado al cuerpo, y por último una corbata roja la cual podría usar para amarrar las muñecas de su amigo…

-Kanou-kun

No era un pervertido, pero Souichirou le parecía algo tierno, era divertido, amable, respetuoso, responsable y extremadamente

-violable –dice en voz baja mirando fijamente a los ojos del otro-

-¡exacto! –exclama recostando su cabeza en el pecho del de la capucha- eso me dijeron al verme vestido de esta manera, y no es mi culpa, desde pequeño me ha pasado, ya sea con mujeres y hombres… siempre me he sentido acosado

-…-

-¿en serio parezco una chica? –su desesperación era tan grande que agarró del cuello de la camisa a Kanou y empezó a zarandearlo-

-¡ca-cal-cálmese Yukimura-sempai!

-lo siento –murmura entre sollozos- es algo triste

-¿por qué? –El mayor levanta la vista y muestra su sonrojo-

-quiero encontrar a alguien que me quiera tal y como soy, pero soy tímido y no soy muy sociable- suspira fuertemente- odio eso de mi

-no deberías odiarte Yukimura –Soutarou le acaricia el cabello delicadamente- muchos te queremos tal y como eres, como Misaki, tu hermanita… Usui

-¡nani! –Exclama recordando el constante "acoso" del novio de la presidenta-

- no lo malinterpretes –suspira intentando planear la mejor manera para decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos a su asustado amigo- eres muy especial para mi…

Un incomodo silencio llenó el salón de utilería, el vicepresidente había entendido el significado de esas palabras, le gustaba a Kanou y a él le gustaba el menor, no sabía desde cuando, ni el porqué, pero seguramente su protección, apoyo y amistad lo habrían cautivado…, ya no era necesario ocultarlo por mucho más tiempo

-el sentimiento es mutuo Soutarou-kun –contesta acercándose al rostro del sonrojado conejito, para luego besarlo delicadamente, transmitiéndole esa atracción que sentía desde hace mucho tiempo- me gustas mucho

-tu también me gustas mucho Souichi-kun -responde para volver a besar al pequeño, nunca más se quería separar de él, poco le importaba que lo tildaran de pervertido, porque si lo fuera, sería por aquel adolescente tímido y tierno del cual se enamoró.

* * *

><p>¿alguna critica, consejo o tomatazo?... XD<p>

gracias por leer~!


End file.
